


Nightmares

by onebatch2batch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, TROS fix it fic, jj abrams ruined my life, sappy ending to make it all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebatch2batch/pseuds/onebatch2batch
Summary: An alternative ending to TROS because I couldn't handle leaving it the way it was. First time writing Reylo!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Because none of us agree that the ending of TROS was an actual, real thing that happened. Right? Right.

Rey wakes from her nightmare violently. A scream tears through her throat at the same moment that Ben Solo’s head hits the ground, bracketed by her trembling fingers. At first all she feels is fear; fear that she was too late, too powerless to save him. And then confusion engulfs her as hundreds of hands push and pull and yank, and then she’s no longer kneeling at the foot of a throne she’ll never occupy. She’s in a bed and it’s late and Ben is staring at her with wide eyes, touching her cheeks, arms, head–whatever he can reach. His large hands engulf her cheeks, eyes beseeching.

“Rey. Rey, look at me–…”

He’s crying too. She can see it in the moonlight. Water pools in his stare and drips off his cheeks, and she doesn’t know if it’s the spillover of her emotions from the force bond or his own. Rey grabs his wrists and drinks in the sight of him. His hair is dishevelled and his expression is frantic and worried, but he’s alive. Healthy, terrified, confused, tired, but alive. There is a gentle brush at the edge of her consciousness that she had come to associate with the force bond, and then he’s peeking inside at her shaky assent. He sees the dream–he sees Palpatine, what could have been if things had gone wrong; he sees her worst fears realized in a place beyond her control. Ben purses his lips and pulls her to him; Rey crawls into his lap and breathes deep, hiding from the darkness clawing at her thoughts.

“It was a nightmare,” he tells her soothingly. Any residual fear he feels for her is gone, replaced with determination. With love. “Just a nightmare. It didn’t happen that way, Rey.”

“Yes,” she replies, drawing comfort from the warmth of his arms around her. He sits against their headboard and rocks slightly, cheek pressed to her hair. “Yes, you’re right, just a nightmare…”

“We’re alive. Both of us,” he continues, almost as if he’s convincing himself as well. After six standard months it’s still hard to believe. His hand cradles the back of her head, and it’s so reminiscent of how she held his own, life force draining from him in the final throes of her dreams. Rey shudders.

Ben wastes no time. He lays them both down, drawing her to his side. He pulls her to his chest without a second thought, drawing the blanket up to her shoulders. There’s a soft hum as he dips into the Force, rubbing his palm up and down her spine with calming energy. It seeps into her very being, chasing away the last few remnants of panic. His other hand wraps up one of her own, trapped between their bodies. “It’s alright,” he murmurs, and then his lips meet the crown of her head, “you’re not alone.”

And she’s not–after half a year the First Order has been eradicated. There is no more danger for them to face. Palpatine is dead. They’re alive, and Ben is here. With her head against his chest like this Rey can hear the slow, steady beating of his heart.

“Neither are you,” Rey intones out of habit, her eyes already slipping closed as exhaustion rushes up on her.

The last thing she feels is the brush of his lips on her temple before she falls into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.


End file.
